


Светотень

by WinterStoat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:06:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23042962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterStoat/pseuds/WinterStoat
Summary: Бойтесь своих желаний. Блейз Забини заполучил в модели Драко Малфоя, но покоя ему теперь не найти никогда. Особенно после того, как он увидел в студии Драко и Гарри вместе.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 7
Kudos: 39





	Светотень

**Author's Note:**

> Автор в курсе, что проявка пленки и печать фотографий занимает гораздо больше времени. Спишем на нужды сюжета и магию.  
> Фото для иллюстрации: https://i.pinimg.com/564x/22/dd/a4/22dda42560cd4822940556af65e087ed.jpg

Блейз любил работать с Малфоем, хотя это и выматывало, потому что Драко был придирчивым, дотошным перфекционистом. Но он всегда точно знал, чего хочет и твердо верил, что Блейз может и сделает так, как нужно. К тому же, изводя Забини своими требованиями, Малфой, как ни парадоксально, умел этим вдохновить как никто.

Вот и сейчас, перебирая фотографии из портфолио последних, самых свежих моделей Блейза, он презрительно морщился, словно анатомический атлас разглядывал.

\- Жопки, соск _и_ , бицепсы… Мальчики, только вышедшие из пубертата... Блейз, если бы я хотел заняться услугами эскорта, то несомненно выбрал бы всё вот это, – Драко тряхнул пачкой фотографий. – Они замечательные, но стоит только отвернуться, как я не вспомню ни одного лица и не отличу какого-нибудь Джона от какого-нибудь Питера. А у меня аромат, Блейз! А-ро-мат! Не эскорт. Я хочу эксклюзив, эмоцию, я хочу, чтобы люди один раз посмотрели и помнили потом ещё год. Пусть даже забудут, как духи называются – хрен с ними, - но чтобы лицо у них отпечаталось под веками, понимаешь? Чтобы они видели глаза и сразу думали о торговой марке. А ты мне жопки подсовываешь опять!

\- Тогда иди и встань туда сам! – рявкнул Забини, махнув рукой в сторону съемочной площадки. – У меня нет уникального лица для твоего постера. Есть жопа, да, а лица нет. Поверь мне, твоё люди не забудут! Так что или встань сам, или подожди ещё пару недель – я поищу и, может, найду кого-нибудь.

\- У меня осталось три дня, Блейз!..

\- А у меня не осталось терпения. Я их что, штампую?! Ну, не сезон на эксклюзив, я не могу прыгнуть выше головы!

Они стояли в мастерской Забини и привычно орали друг на друга. Причем, привычно настолько, что никто из них уже не обращал внимания на слова: у Блейза никогда не было подходящей модели, а у Драко всегда оставались три дня до открытия. Потом находились мальчики, оказывалось, что в запасе ещё месяц, однако, ритуальный ор эти двое соблюдали свято.

\- Ладно, - вдруг тихо и с каким-то холодным спокойствием сказал Малфой, – встану сам.

\- Что?!

Блейз почти дар речи потерял: он не первый год предлагал Малфою самому стать лицом бренда, приводил в пример Тома Форда, который не смущался быть не только владельцем и творцом, но и моделью. Конечно, в первую очередь Забини преследовал цели… не корыстные, скажем так, но очень эгоистичные: он давно уже хотел увидеть Драко в объективе, попробовать что-то такое… Малфой был исключительным и моделью мог стать такой же.

Но Драко отказывался без объяснений причин. И делал это настолько категорично, что настаивать даже в голову не приходило. Создавалось впечатление, что Малфой и камера органически не совместимы. А тут вдруг…

\- У меня действительно мало времени, Блейз. И этот аромат особенный. 

Драко умел лгать, умел манипулировать, устраивать драму на пустом месте и доводить до белого каления просто от любопытства или скуки. Но один из его талантов, которые Блейз видел так редко и который всегда лишал его воли – это подлинная искренность. И дело было не в словах, не в тоне, не во взгляде: что-то неуловимое, а, может быть, сочетание всего и сразу заставляло умолкнуть, прислушаться и… послушаться, когда Драко позволял себе быть искренним. Как сейчас. Малфою не нужно было рассказывать, почему эти духи так важны и откуда вдруг такая спешка. Блейз ему просто поверил.

Пока Забини включал освещение, настраивал камеру, прикидывал ракурс, Драко уже всё решил: он бросил на подлокотник кресла пиджак, полулег, вытягивая ноги, и закинул руку за голову, позволяя второй свободно свисать. Было слишком много света: от белой кожи, волос, рубашки, полупрозрачных глаз. У Блейза слегка подрагивали пальцы в нетерпении – он уже видел, что должно получиться в результате, он знал, чего хочет Драко и как он сам это проделает. Ему нужны были тени, контуры, б _о_ льшая глубина и в центре - практически светящийся Малфой. 

От понимания, что такое не повторится, срывалось дыхание.

Забини чуть-чуть подправил штатив и посмотрел в видоискатель: всё было идеально, почти. Не хватало лишь маленькой детали, и Блейз решился на риск. Нет, он был уверен, что даже если Драко откажется, то не от всей фотосессии, а только от этого небольшого, но очень важного изменения. От крошечной подробности, без которой Блейз не видел совершенства, но…. Это же Малфой, спорить будет бесполезно. 

Стараясь не делать резких движений, не говорить и даже дышать как можно тише, Забини подошел к Драко, ловя себя на мысли, что в этот момент он больше похож на фотографа мира дикой природы, чем мира моды. Но его «зверь» не шевелился и не пытался убежать.

Малфой удивленно распахнул глаза и Блейзу захотелось сделать снимок сейчас, поймать момент – он весь погрузился в работу, уже не воспринимая Драко, как друга, а только как модель. Забини взялся за пуговицу на малфоевской рубашке, помедлил долю секунды и расстегнул. Потом вторую. Третью. На четвертой растерянность Драко сошла на нет и он сощурил глаза – верный признак отказа. 

\- Просто верь мне. Ты же хочешь, чтобы было идеально? Тогда поверь, - Блейз, не сводя умоляюще-гипнотизирующего взгляда, расстегнул и четвертую, немного разводя полы рубашки в стороны, и отступил на шаг назад.

Он и сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с камерой, он плохо помнил, как на автомате настраивал свет, с хирургической точностью пользуясь магией, чтобы одним движением палочки сместить софит на сантиметр-другой. Возбуждение от съемки ширилось, захватывало, и Блейз понимал, что отщелкал уже достаточно, но тут Малфой отворачивался, откидывал голову и устремлял глаза в потолок и Забини снова и снова нажимал на спуск, краем сознания отмечая это помешательство от работы, от съемок. Драко оказался настолько естественным, будто провел перед объективом всю свою жизнь. Блейз предполагал, что будет нечто феерическое, но чтобы настолько повезло! 

С ним никогда ещё не случалось такого – Забини готов был сделать сотню тысяч снимков, провести вот так вот весь день…

Но Драко поднялся:

\- Блейз, мне нужно ещё и лицо, если ты забыл.

Этой мгновенной переменой, разрушенным волшебством момента Забини был так раздосадован, что наплевал на осторожность, на возможные малфоевские возмущения: он резко шагнул к Драко, встал за его спиной и буквально скомандовал:

\- Снимай к чертовой матери!

Блейз грубо дернул рубашку вверх, уже не дожидаясь, пока Малфой расстегнет пуговицы. Глаза Драко стали злыми, ещё не в ярости, но вот-вот. Он буквально сорвал запонки, кинув их куда-то в сторону, потом туда же полетела рубашка. Блейз махнул палочкой, сметая кресло прочь – то глухо стукнулась о стену. Забини пальцами убрал волосы Драко наверх, прихватил его за подбородок и заставил чуть опустить высокомерно задранную голову. Отклонился назад, махнул палочкой ещё раз, чтобы тени на ключице и упругих сухожилиях шеи легли чётче и снова встал прямо, почти вплотную приближая своё лицо к малфоевскому. 

За спиной что-то звякнуло, Драко вскинулся, ломая всю картину. Блейз тоже обернулся и увидел… Поттера.

После яркого света ламп, аврора почти не было заметно: черные брюки, заправленные в высокие армейские ботинки, черная водолазка, какие-то широкие кожаные ремни, выглядывающие из-за полы то ли пальто, то ли плаща, темная вихрастая голова – Поттер словно бы сливался с тенями за спиной Блейза. И только стекла очков зеркально блестели, не давая разглядеть глаза.

\- Ты задержался.

Забини по-прежнему не видел, куда смотрит Поттер, но он был уверен, что не на Малфоя – руку, которая так и осталась лежать на на груди Драко, ожгло, словно кипящим маслом. Да и в тоне ничего угрожающего не было, но Блейз вдруг по-настоящему взбесился, словно этот аврор вознамерился сейчас же забрать задержавшегося Драко, укутать в свою тень и исчезнуть в аппарации так же бесшумно, как и появился. 

\- Мы работаем, - сквозь зубы процедил Забини и снова повернулся к Драко, опуская голос до шепота, до злобного шипения: - Хотел лицо? Получишь лицо! Только сотри с него эту сопливую романтику. Ты мой пока мы не закончили работу. И мне нужен Малфой, а не влюбленная школьница. 

Забини обхватил голову Драко ладонями, заставляя смотреть только на себя, словно стирая своими словами даже намек на присутствие здесь… кого-то ещё.

\- Посмотри на меня так, чтобы ты отпечатался у меня под веками. Давай же, Драко!

Тени снова вернулись на скулы и ключицы, почти скрывая половину лица, Малфой смотрел так, словно в следующий момент готов был или убить, или поцеловать. И когда он поднес к щеке ладонь, когда губы приоткрылись буквально на пару миллиметров, Блейз нажал на спуск.

Забини отщелкивал и отщелкивал кадры, забирая себе эту горячую злость чуть сведенных бровей, каждым нажатием на кнопку спуска говоря тени за спиной: «Мой. Сейчас он только мой. Мой-мой-мой…» И тень не издавала ни звука, только давила и давила своим присутствием. Даже не в полную силу: немного, показать, что эта власть в руках Забини – минута, не дольше. 

\- Всё, - выдохнул Блейз.

Драко медленно опустил руки. На Блейза он не смотрел, но и выражение его лица не сильно изменилось.

\- Если подождешь… подождете ещё полчаса, смогу показать, что получилось.

Малфой кивнул, сделал пару шагов в сторону, поднимая рубашку, и Блейз не стал ждать и говорить что-то ещё. Он развернулся и ушел в комнату, где проявлял пленки и печатал фотографии, по дороге чуть не задев плечом Поттера. Голова кружилась, ныла поясница и шея, в глаза словно песка насыпали. Нужно было вернуться, включить свет в студии, погасить софиты, предложить парням чай или кофе. Стереть следы той странной магии момента, которая охватила его, стоило только Драко стать таким новым, непривычным… желанным. Малфой всегда был чертовски хорош, но таким Блейз увидел его впервые. И это почти животное, звериное чувство собственничества, стоило только Поттеру оказаться в студии!.. Мерлин великий, Забини словно с ума сошел. Никогда ещё он не ощущал такого безумия во время работы. Он словно попал с странное наэлектризованное поле, словно смотрел на Драко не своими глазами и… Это лучшее, что случалось с ним на съемках, но Блейз не был уверен, что согласился бы повторить. Даже если в результате он сможет получить снимки, подобные тем, что сейчас проявлялись на пленке, а потом будут перенесены им на фотобумагу – Блейз знал, руку готов был отдать на отсечение, что там нечто невероятное, - и всё же…

Он встряхнулся, похлопал себя по щекам, пару раз резко выдохнул и пошел обратно. Ещё не очень ясно соображая, словно отходя от похмелья, он шел медленно и аккуратно, не уверенный, что не заденет что-нибудь и не снесет напрочь. Вероятно, опрокинь он какое-нибудь ведро, начни громко чертыхаться, он спас бы себя от этого зрелища. Но Блейз вышел тихо и как вкопанный встал в дверном проеме.

Кресло вернулось на своё место. Драко снова полулежал в нем, запрокинув голову и открывая вид на белую-белую, почти засвеченную от ярких софитов шею. Так и не застегнутая рубашка складками свисала с плеч. Огромной тенью буквально стекая по Малфою, Поттер навалился сверху, целовал, что-то порыкивал в те самые ключицы, которые Блейз так тщательно обрисовывал совсем недавно. Звякнула пряжка ремня, Гарри спустился ниже, целуя уже живот Малфоя, который подрагивал и будто пытался убежать от этих поцелуев-укусов. 

Блейзу стало душно, жар прилил к щекам, ладони вмиг сделались неприятно сухими. Он с жадностью смотрел, как Драко облизывает губы, как те влажно блестят и тоже дрожат – от сорванного дыхания, от попыток сдерживать стоны, от беззвучных выдохов. Смуглые на фоне молочно-белой малфоевской кожи, руки Поттера, покрытые черными волосками, с силой провели по бокам Драко, опускаясь на бедра, сжимая их, вдавливая в себя. Забини с трудом оторвал взгляд от обнажающейся кожи, когда брюки стали ползти вниз. Он уже даже не пытался дышать, совершенно завороженный этой картиной: свет и тень в причудливом, чувственном сочетании. Блейз понятия не имел, как долго он наблюдает, пока не пришел в себя, ощущая ответный взгляд – Драко смотрел на него. Прямо в глаза. 

Забини чисто механически повернулся и ушел, оглушенный и опустошенный этим взглядом. Он запер за собой дверь, включил красную лампу, так же механически проявлял и закреплял, вешал на веревку новенькую фотографию... Потом сел на стул, прямо напротив неё и окончательно обессилел, как будто эти действия отняли у него последние крохи энергии.

Фотография вышла прекрасная. Одна из лучших в его коллекции. Малфой получит идеальную рекламу своих духов или что он там…

Но лицо, которое навечно отпечаталось под веками у Блейза – не это. И никогда уже не будет другим. В мельчайших деталях Забини мог бы воспроизвести каждую черточку, каждую крошечную деталь – приоткрытые губы, чуть сведенные брови, побелевшие сильнее прежнего костяшки пальцев, вцепившихся в спинку кресла, острая грань кадыка, сжавшиеся и потемневшие соски… И жадная, властная, сильная тень, обнимающая, вбирающая весь этот свет. Это было так прекрасно, что становилось больно.

Блейзу никогда не сделать такую фотографию.

Блейзу никогда не вывести из-под век этот отпечаток.

Блейз будет пытаться повторить нечто подобное из раза в раз, изводя моделей и себя, и технику. Идеал недостижим, конечно, но когда-нибудь, он сможет приблизиться к нему.

Впрочем, покоя Блейзу теперь тоже никогда не найти.


End file.
